


The Tailor's Apprentice

by FastFadingFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M, Prince Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: A Prince, a ball and a commoner.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Talia Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	The Tailor's Apprentice

Stiles wished he was invisible. He tried to hide in the back of the ballroom. He was a commoner and felt like a wolf in sheep's clothing trying to blend in.   
  
He worked as a tailors apprentice, and when a wealthy client left his coat behind the invitation fell out of the man's pocket, Stiles decided to attend.   
  
He watched the well to do as they waltzed and bowed to each other. It was hypnotic and the air in the hall was suffocating. He wanted to leave and was just about to when he was stopped.   
  
“May I have this dance?”   
  
Stiles gulped at the man in front of him. Stiles recognized him right away, “Prince Derek?”  
  
“Dance with me, Stiles.” Derek laced their fingers together and pulled him to the floor.  
  
“How?”  
  
“I’m glad you came. I hoped my Uncle would find a way to give you an invitation.”  
  
“He left his coat.” Stiles tied not to step on the Prince's toes but every time he did Derek just smiled. When the song ended, Stiles tried to pull away. “Your majesty.” Stiles bowed low and turned to leave before the next song started.  
  
“Stiles!” Derek yelled with a pleading tone. It was loud enough for all to hear.   
  
Derek looked to his parents for help and King Gregory and Queen Talia stood to address those in attendance.   
  
“This ball is for our son, Derek, to find a mate. I am pleased to announce that he has.” The King addressed everyone.   
  
Stiles froze listening to the Wolf King of Beacon Hills. He slowly turned to face Derek when the King ended his speech.  
  
“I have chosen a commoner, a tailors apprentice, and an honest man. Stiles Stilinski, will you be my mate.” Derek asks with hope in his eyes.   
  
Stiles didn’t know what to say. He pushed past the wealthy lords and ladies out of the ballroom. He had no destination in mind. He lost himself in the halls of the castle until he pulled open a set of large doors and found himself in a bedchamber. He sat on the floor in front of the bed and counted his fingers. He didn’t hear the door open and Derek sits next to him.   
  
“Eight years ago, I found a young boy starving on the street. I wanted to bring him home but my Uncle had a better idea. He got the boy a job as an apprentice with the tailor.” Derek lifted his chin. “I used to rip my clothes daily so that they’d have to be repaired by you. Your scent would linger for days. Everyone in my family figured it out before me. Stiles, you're my mate. My wolf can’t wait to court you properly.”   
  
Stiles smiled. “Yes, you may court me, as long as I can court you.”  
  
Derek smiled and pulled the young man into his arms. Stiles could help but melt into the embrace.   
  
They walked hand in hand, blushing every time they caught the other’s eyes, back into the ballroom. The rest of the night was spent dancing, talking, and laughing. Two years later, on a crisp fall evening, Prince Derek mated the tailor’s apprentice. 


End file.
